


Chaos Control Awakens

by mdalkirk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, M/M, Other, Sonic and Star Wars Crossover, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdalkirk/pseuds/mdalkirk
Summary: Sonic has been alone on Sandopolis for fourteen years, and is waiting for Longclaw to return for him. Meanwhile, Tails works with defected E-series battle trooper Gamma to get a crucial piece of intelligence to resistance leader Sally Acorn.Star Wars: Force Awakens AU But everyone is from Sonic
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Power & E-102 Gamma, Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Chaos Control Awakens

**EPISODE VII: Chaos Control Awakens**

**Silver the Hedgehog has vanished.**

**In his absence, the sinister**

**FIRST ORDER has risen**

**from the ashes of the Empire**

**and will not rest until Silver, the Last Jedi,**

**has been destroyed.**

**With the support of the REPUBLIC,**

**General Sally Acorn leads a brave RESISTANCE.**

**She is desperate to find her**

**brother Silver and gain his**

**help in restoring peace and**

**justice to the galaxy.**

**Sally has sent her most daring**

**pilot on a secret mission**

**to the Sandopolis Zone, where an old ally**

**has discovered a clue to**

**Silver’s whereabouts …**

It was well into the night when Tails stepped out of a tent, eyes scanning the quiet village, with a small bag in hand. BB-8 was frantically beeping at his feet, low electronic warbles warning of incoming ships. Tails looked up, pocketing the bag in his satchel, and saw the First Order fighters enter the atmosphere.

“You have to hide,” Tails said, kneeling down to BB-8’s level. The droid hesitates.

Lor San Tekka, an ancient Echidna with fading red and white fur adorned with wooden jewelry, stepped out and said, “You have to leave. Go!”

The ships began to land, their engines drowning out the screams in the village. A transport door opened and twenty E-series robots exited, guns primed and pointing ahead. They begin to fire. Now the screams win out against the idle ships.

When he was in a hurry, Tails would use his twin-tails to get extra speed in the air. He was in a hurry now, so he flew low toward his ship, BB-8 rolling close behind.

His plan to get in the cockpit and start blasting the robots was foiled when a few of them noticed his X-wing and began firing on it. The cockpit fizzled and sparked, and Tails knew there was no getting away now. Instead, he kneeled down to BB-8 again, “You take this. It’s safer with you than it is with me,” and held out the little map chip from the bag. BB-8 accepted it by opening a storage tray.

Tails got his blaster ready and flew back towards the fight. The villagers were defenseless, maybe he could distract the bots long enough for some to escape.

* * *

The shuttlecraft door opened with a fanfare of smoke and wind. A dark hooded figure stepped out, its likeness only visible to Lor San Tekka when it reached the roaring fire in the middle of the carnage. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, a cape draped over his shoulders which covered his arms and back. He was grasping an unlit lightsaber in his right gloved hand.

“Look how old you’ve become,” Shadow the Hedgehog said, his voice sounding smug.

“Something far worse has happened to you,” Lor San Tekka countered.

“You know what I’ve come for.”

“I know where you’ve come from.”

“The map to Silver. I know you’ve found it. And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”

“The First Order rose from the dark side… you did not.”

“I’ll show you the dark side.”

“You cannot deny the truth that is your family —“ Lor San Tekka was interrupted when Shadow ignited his saber, which bled out the sides of its hilt because of the unstable red chaos emerald inside. He raised it and in one powerful motion struck down the old Echidna.

A voice cried out, “No!”

Shadow reached out his hand and quickly summoned the power of Chaos Control to stop the blaster bolt that was coming his way. He extended the power to the source of the bolt as well, freezing the fox in place.

One of the E-Series robots brings the fox to kneel in front of Shadow.

* * *

E-102 Gamma watched Shadow interrogate the resistance pilot in the village center, weapon still pristine and unfired. E-101 Beta then gave the command to execute the villagers. Gamma lifted his weapon, but for some reason, he did not follow through. He felt contradiction, perhaps missing some information, and while he ran computations to assess his actions, the moment had passed. The villagers were all dead.

Sonic sat with his back against the body of a collapsed AT-AT, utterly exhausted from a day of scavenging. In these moments, after eating a hard-earned meal, he felt safe and content. Life on Sandopolis was not comfortable, but it was safe and consistent. Inside the body of the AT-AT was where Sonic kept all his worldly possessions, including the bag of power rings. Above a shelf filled with spaceship parts and simulation disks, he marked off another day. Longclaw had given him a list of worlds and he had exhausted all but the last. He was supposed to wait here for her return, then it would be safe to go home. It had been fourteen years since he had last seen her.

He closed his eyes and remembered the Power Ring closing, reaching back towards Longclaw, wanting her to come with him. Instead, he was alone. But just for now. He believed Longclaw would return one day to get him.

The distant sound of a scared droid pulled him away from the memories, and he instinctively picked up his staff and rushed to investigate.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for fun after a conversation where my friends and I mapped Sonic characters to Star Wars characters. Please leave feedback if interested in more!


End file.
